A wide variety of budgeting software and budgeting tools are available to assist users in the management of personal finances. However, conventional budgeting tools typically require users to manually enter information for all of their billers. These conventional budgeting tools do not integrate with electronic bill presentment and payment functionality, such as online bill payment and presentment services. Additionally, these conventional budgeting tools do not integrate with online banking functionality.